<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1.06.20 and this is how we lose by depresane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508204">1.06.20 and this is how we lose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane'>depresane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Bitterness, Current Events, Education, Imprisonment, Metaphors, Poetry, Politics, Powerlessness, Rhyming, mentioned death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in such a way that it can be about Poland or the USA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1.06.20 and this is how we lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One drop of poison kills a river<br/>Even if we track it down, it's already no use<br/>The vapours fly back to the source, rains harm springs<br/>and this is how we lose</p>
<p>Paul never had a divine vision<br/>and his "change" wasn't sincere at all<br/>He wore a martyr's costume to get away<br/>Now we know - but we had lost</p>
<p>And I watch as my home is sticking duct tape to me<br/>She forgot the workers slain - it's convenient being a bully</p>
<p>There's always something to be fixed<br/>It's just we're lied to by history books<br/>Why vote for progress again when all is fine?<br/> - and this is how we lose</p>
<p>Twelve years, yet I wasn't taught to be wise<br/>only mocked or punished for wanting more<br/>"Go ahead! Here's B1 German for you to choke"<br/> - and this is how I lost</p>
<p>And I watch as my home dons the militia uniform<br/>She forgot the stripes of bars - now she's the one who censors songs</p>
<p>Who had the strength to run away<br/>has nowhere to run to anymore<br/>The same death, same power, ancient sins<br/>How can they have hope?<br/>I have no strength to run away<br/>Shame locks me in my bed<br/>The victim joined the abusers club<br/>I've become a breathing dead</p>
<p>And I watch<br/>locked<br/>a film shot screaming</p>
<p>Folks know no context or deduction<br/>Taught powerlessness at school<br/>Cram for one day, have no memory<br/>as we set the bullies loose<br/>We're told a true victim doesn't fight back<br/>so we cut out the ones that do<br/>in silence, in noise, shadows, and spotlights -</p>
<p>My home speaks sarcasm, not truth<br/>and this is why we lose</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>